


Gravitational Pull

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia Benson thought she could resist Amanda Rollins, to no avail





	Gravitational Pull

Chapter One

Special Victims Unit Lieutenant Olivia Benson is sitting at her desk in her office on the phone with her babysitter, Lucy,

 "So Noah's asleep, good. Now I can sneak the surprises that I have for him and Jesse," 

Olivia smiled as she looked at what she'd bought for Amanda's five year old daughter, Jesse for her birthday.

 "She's gonna love this," Liv said excitedly.

 Twenty-seven year old Army Combat Medic Tomoko Izuhara was walking through Central Park, she has just returned from a tour of duty in Syria and is happy to be home,

As she walked, Tomoko's finely tuned hearing picked up on movement behind her, stopping in her tracks, Tomoko spun on her heels, ready to strike down whoever she saw.

 


End file.
